


In the Dark of the Night

by penpenhooray



Series: Dark Fairy Tale AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Kidnapping, M/M, dark magic Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, a young woman made a deal with Kylo Ren, asking for his help in earning the love of Brendol Hux.</p>
<p>Ren agreed.</p>
<p>Years later, Armitage Hux learns that he is the price for his mother's dark deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble for my "Dark Fairy Tale AU" on tumblr. If you have a request for a scene from this AU, feel free to send the prompt there, and I will try my best to fill it promptly (no pun intended).
> 
> Enjoy!

The room was still as Armitage woke in the dead of night: the moonlight streaked across the stone floor and the foot of his bed, the hearth ha long since died out, and the candle by his bedside had burned past the twelfth mark and had just flickered itself out as Armitage opened his eyes.

It was still. It was silent.

And yet, Armitage woke.

Never trust the silence, That was what his father had always taught him. And it was advice he always took to heart. His feet barely brushed the cold stone beneath his bed before he drew his sword from its place at his bedside.

And though the silence of his room did not waver in the slightest, the hair on the back of Armitage’s neck stood on end, and he could feel the gooseflesh prickling down his arms. It was a sensation that had served him well in many a hunt, and no doubt would serve him well in battle when the time came. With that, he slowly drew his sword from its scabbard. It had been freshly sharpened for his trials, but Armitage could make due with the blood of a thief should it come to it…

“Who goes there?” He called, gripping his sword tightly, “I demand you show yourself!”

_“Oh, well, if you insist.”_

Armitage whirled to confront the voice, sword already moving to strike down the poor fool who dared to intrude while he slept. But instead of striking down a thief or an assassin, Armitage was chest to chest with a figure of what must have been solid shadow, his razor sharp sword caught easily in the being’s massive hand.

_“Now that’s not very polite, Armitage, trying to kill me before we’ve even been introduced.”_

The young man stiffened, stepping back and trying to wrench his sword from the being’s grasp, “Who are you? He hissed, “And what are you doing in my room?”

The figure held tight to Armitage’s sword, _“Such beauty and fire for one so young…”_ A long, dark finger reached out, tracing Armitage’s cheek slowly, _“A fine bride indeed…”_

“Don’t you touch me, you foul beast!” Armitage hissed, jerking his face away from the mysterious form. “I don’t know who you think you are, but–”

_“Those who know to fear me call me Kylo Ren, Armitage,”_ The creature drawled through its black mask, the hand that had been at Artmitage’s cheek now grasping his wrist, _“though you shall learn to call me ‘husband’. As for why I am here…why, I am here to collect my payment, my bride.”_

Armitage froze at the name Kylo Ren, staring at the black mask before him. There were stories, of course, of the dark power the being had. Some claimed he was king of the Fae, others insisted he was a demon, collecting souls. Everyone knew the stories of the deals that desperate souls would make with the being in hopes of achieving their deepest desires.

“There is no payment to collect here, you monster.” He hissed, trying and failing to break free of his grasp, “I have made no deal with you!”

_“No, but your mother did.”_ Ren cooed softly, pulling Armitage closer, “ _Did you never wonder how your mother, a servant in your father’s home, caught his attention and bore his only sons? Surely you didn’t believe it to be ‘love,’ did you? Your father is not the type.”_

Deep down, Armitage knew that Ren was right: his father was not the type to marry, nor be so utterly devoted to his mother. He had always assumed his mother had been an exception to his father’s heartlessness…

_“No, I’m afraid not. That was my doing.”_

“And she promised me as her price? You’re a liar, Ren!” Armitage grit his teeth, trying and failing to kick out and strike the trickster. His legs simply would not obey him.

_“Technically speaking, she promised me the first of her womb, so I could take you and your brother.”_ Ren replied flatly, “ _Now, my bride, I’m afraid we must be going, for dawn is fast approaching, and my subjects await the arrival of their queen.”_

Armitage opened his mouth, to curse the creature for threatening his brother or protest being taken away as Ren’s ‘queen’, he wasn’t sure. But before even the first syllable could be uttered, Ren’s hand passed over his face, and Armitage could feel the darkness swallow him.


End file.
